Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Wolfenmaus
Hello, all. This is your friendly neighborhood Wolfen, applying for moderator, once more, due to continued support from other users. As I'm unfamiliar with the checklist now needed, I suppose that I'll simply go down it... *Must have been active in the wiki chat for 3 months. Oh, yes. I've been here since April, 2012. And I've loved every second. *Must have 100 edits total. 415 edits. *Must know the chat rules. I made a video about them. I always chuckle when I see "SCUM" at the end of the video's URL. *Must be able to handle disruptions quickly. People will be able to attest that I can. Logs can as well. *Must be able to handle the responsibility. I admit that I have had issues with this in the past. I feel, however, that I have moved past those issues and am ready to try again. *Must not have more than THREE chat bans. Joke and Glitch kicks aside, I've only had two major bans. All that being said, I'd like to say a few more things, if you're willing to read on. I'd like to personally thank all of my friends on Chat who have supported me and helped me with my issues. I'd like to thank our current staff for their continued service, and I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this and vote, even if you vote against me. Thank you very much. , Wolfen, from what I have seen you are different from your past, and you atoned from your mistakes, I believe you will become a great mod in here, good luck :D Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 08:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Last time didn't go so well... 11:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Has had experience with being mod, and I believe you have changed for the better. To be honest, you're the most experienced of all the candidates, and is also a well-liked and respected user of chat. Other than Lei, I think you're the one for the job. Good luck! Zyranne (talk) 12:02, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Of course. You have proven to have changed for the better. I see no reason as to why you shouldnt be a mod. Basitsnake (talk) 12:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm personally willing to give you another chance. Will it happen? No idea. But I'm placing my vote here. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) You're a good guy and you deserve another chance. --FriendlyJim (talk) 14:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Wolfen, I think you would make a great mod, you never get worked up some people do, you also deserve this position because you know your way around this place, and have been here for over a year and a half, which should give you some experience in these types of things. I'm right behind you, Wolfen, all the way. Agnerstein (talk) 14:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I think you'll do a good mod, I see no reason to not be one, just like Basit. Michael Rickomarow -Contact me!- 15:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) he would make a perfect mod Good luck. The Bitter Cold (talk) 18:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) i think you'd be a really great mod, good luck Wolfen! Is that so?~ (talk) 18:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't see you on a lot [[User:TheOperator|'TheOperator']] [[User talk:TheOperator|'Talk']] 21:03, January 7, 2014 (UTC) - Defiantly. Wolfen seems like a responsible person, he understands the rules and can be mature when needed. -- The Grim AvengerI'm Batman 22:39, January 7, 2014 (UTC)The Grim Avenger - Wolfen's regin of modship was beautiful. Why not let it continue? --DeadWabbit15 (talk) 23:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Shitstorms aside, Wolfen would make a great chat mod 414:error not found 23:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Leaning towards support. Sure, we have the previous time when you used to bash new users for being new. But, I don't really see you repeating such actions at all - unless if you do so when I'm not around. But, of course, you really abuse the caps sometimes, which is quite a big no-no in the chat. But, since a lot of users (including Nick) gave you a lot of supports in your application. I'll just go with Neutral. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:19, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Look i think that the fact that you have any bans from the chat turns me away from voting support along with your history in the chat.--Petrov the russian 08:03, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I have seen you snap and humiliate new users at least twice, usually banning them afterwards. You have started drama in main chat numerous times, usually talking about other mods behind their backs, Cheese and Sahra, to be more specific. Let the dust settle and they'll forget it, right? Well I didn't. I don't think you're ready for a new chance. I'm sorry. (talk) 11:53, January 8, 2014 (UTC) As long as Wolfen has learned from past mistakes, he could be a great moderator once again. Mature, knows when to be strict, an active too. - 15:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) The last time you were entrusted with this it definantly did not go very well, and I'm not sure I'm okay with you having moderator privileges again. But, you have improved yourself overtime, and I hope you have learned from the past. For now, however, I'm remaining neutral. TigerTheLoser (talk) 16:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) As long as you've learned from your past mistakes, which I believe you have, I don't see why not. ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 17:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you meet the requirements, but what makes you stick out as an applicant? Also, why do you want this position? --[[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 05:37, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I can say this: From what I've seen in chat lately, you'd be pretty good. But from what I've seen in past, you can be blunt as well, and even though I wasn't around the first time, this is like walking on an ice patch that's thick in some places and thin in others. One wrong step and you'll fall in. Callie -Click here for my talk- 06:36, January 10, 2014 (UTC)